Question: Convert $6\ \dfrac{9}{25}$ to an improper fraction.
Answer: ${6}\ {\dfrac{9}{25}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${6} + {\dfrac{9}{25}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $25$ as the fractional part ${6} \times \dfrac{25}{25} = {\dfrac{150}{25}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{150}{25}} + {\dfrac{9}{25}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{150}{25}} + {\dfrac{9}{25}} = \dfrac{159}{25}$